<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Take Off On a Hoverboard by starsailor96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324851">To Take Off On a Hoverboard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsailor96/pseuds/starsailor96'>starsailor96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratchet &amp; Clank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsailor96/pseuds/starsailor96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skidd McMarx goes missing right before a hoverboard race, Ratchet and Clank take it upon themselves to find him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “All done.  Good work, kid.”</p>
<p>     Ratchet peeked out from under the ship and smiled.<br/>
     Clank’s eyes narrowed as he tapped on the ship.<br/>
     Grim chuckled.  “You too, Clank.”<br/>
     Ratchet pulled himself out from under the ship and sat up.  He rubbed the back of his head as he addressed his boss.  “So…Grim…if you don’t mind…can we….”<br/>
     “Yes, you can go pack now,” Grim sighed. <br/>
     Ratchet leaped up.  “You rule!  Thanks, Grim!”  As quickly as he could, he hurried off to his room.<br/>
     “Always happy to be of assistance, sir,” Clank said before hurrying after Ratchet.<br/>
     Grim sat down in front of the holoscreen, rubbing his head.  “Kids.”</p>
<p>     Ratchet tossed some clothes into a bag.  “Can you believe it, Clank?”<br/>
     “I admit,” Clank said as he walked in, “I did not expect the situation.”<br/>
     “But <em>can you believe it</em>?  A whole weekend, the track on Kalebo III open to anyone at all!  Discounted race tickets, trial runs, awesome hotel accommodation!”<br/>
     “But we have already raced on Kalebo.  What difference does it make to us?”<br/>
     “This isn’t a race, buddy.  This is free time.”  Ratchet looked out the window for a few seconds, nodding with satisfaction.  “One hoverboarder at a time.  No worrying about best times, no one to race.  Just you and the track, doing all the tricks and jumps you can for three glorious laps.  It’s gonna be perfect.”  Back in the moment, he smiled at Clank before examining his hoverboard collection.  “I read everything on the holo-site last night before bed.”<br/>
     Clank’s eyes narrowed.  “Correction, you read everything instead of sleeping.”<br/>
     “Whatever!  I don’t know what the best part of all this is.  Grim is actually letting us go, we get a nice long break, we don’t have to spend nearly as many bolts as we normally would….”<br/>
     “We <em>have</em> been working rather hard lately.  The vacation will be a chance to recharge.”  Clank smiled.  “As long as I do not have to ride the hoverboard with you this time.”<br/>
     Ratchet smiled mischievously.  “Hey, I’ve had way more practice since our first adventure.  I’ll be ten times better on the course without the other competitors anyway.  Oh, take a holo-film of me for Grim, will you?”<br/>
     “I shall try to obtain the best angle.”<br/>
      Ratchet chose a hoverboard and looked it over.  “I think I’ll give this baby a wax tonight after the garage closes.”  He placed it near the desk, then looked up at the hoverboard hanging from the wall, smiling as he reread the autograph from Skidd McMarx.  “Can’t wait to see how Skidd’s doing.  I wonder if he’ll be around during the open hours.”<br/>
     “I have been keeping up to date on his social media,” Clank informed Ratchet.  “It appears he is ready and excited to be at the track most of the weekend.”<br/>
     Ratchet spun around.  “Wait wait wait, <em>you</em> have been checking social media?”<br/>
     Clank smiled.  “Business is booming since you created those accounts for yourself and for the garage.  I have been keeping up to date on all of our social media, including that of the Rangers.  I particularly like the most recent one you are tagged in.”<br/>
     “Whaaaat?”  Ratchet sat on the floor and called up the social media page on his phone.  When he saw the photo of Qwark spraying him with a whipped cream gun, he facepalmed.  “Brax,” he sighed. <br/>
     Clank laughed softly.<br/>
     “Well, as long as our followers are having fun I guess.”  Shrugging, Ratchet jumped up and finished packing.  “Check-in is tomorrow morning.  Let’s get out of here as early as we can.”<br/>
     “I will set our alarm.”<br/>
     “You got it, Clank.  Ship’s already pre-programmed with Kalebo’s co-ordinates.”  Ratchet hopped up onto his bed, then leaned back and relaxed.  “All we have to do is get up and go!”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     “Ratchet.”<br/>
     “Hmmwhahmg….”<br/>
     “Ratchet, it is time to get up.”  Clank gently shook his friend.<br/>
     Ratchet yawned.  “What time is it?”<br/>
     “Our alarm went off thirty minutes ago.”<br/>
     “Mmmmm…”  Ratchet didn’t open his eyes.<br/>
     “Quickly now, we must be on our way.”<br/>
     Ratchet rolled over to face Clank, and opened his eyes.  “Whose idea was it to get up so early?”<br/>
     “It was your idea.”<br/>
     Ratchet pulled himself out of bed.  “Do me a favor, Clank.  Don’t ever listen to me at night again.”</p>
<p>     Ratchet tossed the bag into the back of the ship and looked at the twilight sky.  “Are we all set to go?”<br/>
     “We are ready.”  Clank started the ship.  “How are you feeling?”<br/>
     Ratchet climbed in.  “I’ll feel better when we can stop for coffee.  Okay, bags?”<br/>
     “Check.”<br/>
     “Hoverboard?”<br/>
     “Check.”<br/>
     “Park passes?”<br/>
     “Check.  Enthusiasm?”<br/>
     “Check,” Ratchet yawned.<br/>
     Clank smiled.<br/>
     Grim waved from the worktable.  “See you in three days.”<br/>
     “Bye, Grim,” Ratchet said.<br/>
     The ship flew into space.<br/>
     “I say we stop on Kerwan for coffee and fuel, and then continue on our way.  What do you think, Ratchet?”<br/>
     “I just hope coffee will be enough for me.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     “Wow!  Kalebo looks awesome!!  Look at the crowds!”  Ratchet turned and looked at an amateur hoverboarder, gasping.  “Look at that guy’s hoverboard!”<br/>
     Clank looked over at his friend.  “Might I assume that you have had a little too much caffeine, Ratchet?”<br/>
     “What?  You kidding?  This is straight up enthusiasm, baby!”  Ratchet hopped out of the ship as they landed.  “I’m so ready to do some hoverboard tricks!”<br/>
     “We must check into our hotel first.”<br/>
     “Oh.  Right.”  Ratchet laughed softly as he and Clank made their way to the hotel. <br/>
     Clank’s eyes narrowed.  “I knew you should not have ordered two additional espresso shots.”</p>
<p>     Check-in went smoothly, and they arrived promptly at their rooms.<br/>
     “This place is impressive,” Clank said, looking around.<br/>
     “Yeah.  I wonder how long they were working on it.”  Ratchet waved the hotel’s holo-card in front of the door. <br/>
     “Welcome, Ratchet,” said the door in a robotic female voice.<br/>
     Ratchet beamed.  “Now THAT’S good service!”<br/>
     Clank followed him into the room.<br/>
     “Wow!!”  Ratchet immediately dropped his bag and hopped onto the bed, jumping up and down on it, laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world.  “You gotta try this, Clank!”<br/>
     “Maybe later.”  Clank climbed up onto the couch.  “Ah, yes.  This will do nicely.”<br/>
     Ratchet landed on the bed facing the ceiling.  He turned to look out the wall of windows, and then at the mini-fridge next to the large holoscreen.  “This is great.  And look!  Room service!”<br/>
     “We still have a few hours until the open time at the track starts.  How shall we start our vacation?”<br/>
     “I don’t know about you, but I could use a swim.  I read that the pool is heated.”<br/>
     “Very well.  I will practice my photography skills.  Our social media followers might enjoy a travelogue.”<br/>
     “Sounds good.  I’ll be back in an hour.”  Ratchet grabbed his swimsuit and key card and hurried to the pool.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     “What did I tell you, Clank?  Everyone knows there’s fun to be had here!”  Ratchet gazed at the crowd of people ready to try their hand at hoverboarding.<br/>
     Clank surveyed the scene.  “It does seem that this promotion was a good idea for the track.”<br/>
     “Hey, kid,” said a voice.  “Over here!”<br/>
     Ratchet turned and saw someone waving at him. <br/>
     “We’ve been hoping you’d show!”  Wendell Lumous beamed at the duo.  “Having a galactic ranger race at our track is the best thing that’s ever happened to us.”<br/>
     Ratchet shrugged, surprised.  “Well, uh…thanks.”<br/>
     “No no, thank you.”<br/>
     “Are you calling the race today?”<br/>
     “That I am!  Say, how would you like to be first on the track?”<br/>
     Ratchet’s eyes widened.  “What, really?!  That sounds cool, but-”<br/>
     “Great!  Have you seen all the kids?  They’ll want to learn from a ranger!”<br/>
     “So much for no pressure,” Ratchet muttered to Clank as he followed Wendell to the track.<br/>
     “Just relax,” Clank said.  “This is no different than my filming you.”<br/>
     “Eeeeh, I guess.”</p>
<p>     “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the first ever open track on Kalebo!”<br/>
     The crowd cheered.<br/>
     “Remember, we are to ride one, no more than two, at a time.  All children may watch the action on this track, but must ride on the smaller track to the left.  Each turn consists of three laps.  You won’t be timed unless you request to be.  And of course, we must ask you to sign a waiver before we allow you onto the course.”<br/>
     The audience chattered with anticipation.<br/>
     “Now, whose ready to get started?”<br/>
     The crowd cheered.<br/>
     “Our first hoverboarder today is someone you all know very well.  It’s our favorite Galactic Ranger, Ratchet!”<br/>
     The crowd roared.<br/>
     “Captain Qwark would not appreciate that,” Clank said quietly to Ratchet.<br/>
     Ratchet laughed and headed to the track.  He waved to the crowd, and hopped on his hoverboard.  After signaling to Clank to start filming, he took a deep breath and focused on the start signal. </p>
<p>     Three laps went by fast, and not just because of Ratchet’s amazing lap times.  As he reached the start/finish line, he was breathing hard, full of adrenaline.  As a long cue formed at the line, Ratchet was suddenly overrun by kids.<br/>
     “Woah, everyone!  Cool it!  Let’s take this to the podium,” said one of the guards.<br/>
     Ratchet was whisked away and placed up on the first-place podium.  Slightly stunned, he didn’t know what to do about the crowd of children in front of him.<br/>
     “That was AWESOME, Mr. Ratchet!”<br/>
     “That trick you did in turn three was so cool!”<br/>
     “Can you teach me?”<br/>
     Someone approached him and stood under the podium.  “Um, Mr. Ratchet?”<br/>
     Ratchet turned and smiled down at the little guy.  “Hey, sport.”<br/>
     “How do you do tricks and stuff without getting scared?” he asked timidly.<br/>
     Ratchet thought for a second.  “It can be a little weird flipping around in the air.  But you know what?  There are two things you can do to help with that.”<br/>
     The kid’s eyes widened.  “Can you please tell me?”<br/>
     “Of course,” Ratchet said, hopping off the podium and flipping in midair.  “Listen up, everyone.  If you want to get good at hoverboarding, there are two things to remember.”<br/>
    The kids went quiet and listened intently.<br/>
     “First of all, remember that all the pros have one thing in common.  Does anyone know what that is?”<br/>
     “They’re awesome!”<br/>
     Ratchet laughed.  “Well, yeah.  But there’s something else.”<br/>
     “They hoverboard a lot?”<br/>
     “Right!  They practice all the time.”<br/>
     “Do you practice?”<br/>
     “Yeah, as much as I can.  When I’m not to busy helping save the galaxy.”  Ratchet laughed to himself.  “There’s something else that’s really important.  Can anyone think of what it might be?”<br/>
     The kids were silent.<br/>
     “It’s something I’ve always done, every since I was your age, even though I didn’t know it.  I never stopped believing in myself.  Sure, I couldn’t do flips and tricks on my hoverboard right away.  But that’s where the practice comes in.  As for believing in myself, once I made that first jump off a ramp, the rest of it came in time.”<br/>
     The kid started to smile.  “So…all I have to do is jump?”<br/>
     “That’s right.  Jump, and believe in yourself.”<br/>
     The small crowd started to clap.<br/>
     The kid held his head high.  “Mr. Ratchet?  Will you watch me jump?”<br/>
     Ratchet smiled warmly and rubbed the kid’s head.  “I’d be honored.”</p>
<p>     “You sure were enjoying yourself today,” Clank said from Ratchet’s back as they started heading to the hotel.<br/>
     Ratchet laughed.  “Yeah, the kids really wanted me to see everything they did.”<br/>
     “You did more than watch,” Clank said.  “You were a good teacher.”<br/>
     “It was fun, but I need a break.  I think I’m gonna take a nap before tonight’s race.  I want to be wide awake to watch Skidd win!”<br/>
     “I am rather excited as well.  It will be nice to talk with Skidd face to face once again.”<br/>
     Ratchet noticed the big tent in the distance.  “Whaddaya say we do a little shopping?  I could use a new Skidd McMarx shirt to cheer him on this year.”<br/>
     “But you do not go to the races all the time.”<br/>
     Ratchet shrugged.  “Still fun to get the shirt on and make some noise.”<br/>
     Clank’s eyes narrowed.  “So I have noticed every race.”</p>
<p>     “Psst.”<br/>
     Ratchet spun around.  “Did…you hear something?”<br/>
     “I did,” Clank said.<br/>
     “Razor,” hissed a voice from the other side of the tent.  “No….  Wrenchy.  No….”<br/>
     Ratchet’s eyes widened.  “Don?”<br/>
     “Ah, that’s it!  Rascal!”<br/>
     “It’s <em>Ratchet</em>.”<br/>
     Don Wonderstar stepped into the light, glancing from side to side.  “I need to ask you a few questions.”<br/>
     “Uh…”<br/>
     “Follow me.”<br/>
     The duo traveled to Don’s trailer.<br/>
     Don ushered them in and closed the door.  “I need to know everything you know about Skidd.”<br/>
     Ratchet laughed.  “We could be here a while.”<br/>
     Clank hopped off Ratchet’s back. “Ratchet has memorized all of Skidd’s stats from his hoverboard holo-cards.”<br/>
     “That’s not what I’m sayin’.”  Don produced a note.<br/>
     Ratchet skimmed the note in disbelief.  “Wh…wha…?”<br/>
     “I thought <em>you</em> could tell me what’s goin’ on here!”<br/>
     “Not…racing?  Is he alright?”<br/>
     “Seemed normal to me this morning.  Until he straight-up disappeared.”<br/>
     “Sorry,” Ratchet said, stunned.  “I don’t know anything.”<br/>
     “You’re like friends or whatever, right?  Skidd must have told you <em>something</em>.”<br/>
     “Yeah, but, we haven’t talked to Skidd in a while.  Face to face anyway.”<br/>
     “We were unaware that Skidd was not racing,” Clank said firmly.  “We assumed from his social media that he was here at the track.”<br/>
     Don sighed and rubbed his head.  “I can’t go to the committee about this.  They’ll blame me for everything, I could lose my job and my credibility.  Skidd’s probably somewhere around here.  Could you keep an eye out?  Check if he’s at a party or something.”<br/>
     “I don’t know if we’re going to find him in two hours.” <br/>
      “One hour,” Don said.  “The drivers are due at the track one hour before the race.  It’s sport policy.”<br/>
     Ratchet looked at the ground in thought for a few seconds.  Then he looked back up at Don.  “Okay.  I have an idea.  But I need you to do something for me.”<br/>
     Don nodded.  “I’ll give you all the bolts you want, just bring back my client.”<br/>
     “No, no bolts.  Clank and I are going to contact the Rangers, but it won’t solve the immediate problem.  How would you feel about my filling in for Skidd tonight?”</p>
<p>     “Oh boy, here we go again.”  Ratchet put on a brave face as he was swarmed by press.<br/>
     “Ratchet!  Can you tell us why you’re racing tonight?”<br/>
     “Is it true Skidd McMarx is not at the track?”<br/>
     “Has Skidd McMarx been removed from the competition?”<br/>
     “What?!  No!”  Ratchet shouted.  “Skidd won’t be racing tonight because…he’s feeling ill, and he doesn’t want something to go wrong on the track.”<br/>
     “Was this a sudden development?”<br/>
     “Well, you can’t exactly plan when you get sick,” Ratchet laughed nervously.  “The important thing is, he knew the responsible thing to do.  Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to put on a good show tonight.”  He smiled into the camera.  “And Skidd, hope you’re feeling better soon.”<br/>
     The press tried to get more out of Ratchet as he walked away.<br/>
     “I will be in the grandstands,” Clank said.  “Good luck, Ratchet.”<br/>
     “Thanks, Clank.  I’m gonna need it.  What a day!”</p>
<p>     Ratchet ran the race almost flawlessly.  Although it ended in a photo finish.  After an anxious few minutes, Ratchet was declared the winner. <br/>
     “Aw, yeah!”  Ratchet high fived the interviewer and raised his arms in celebration.<br/>
     “Ratchet,” said the interviewer.  “You were called here unexpectedly tonight to race for Skidd.  With little preparation, how does it feel to win?”<br/>
     “It’s crazy!  I was so anxious when Victor and I were battling for the finish.  I really wanted to win tonight.”<br/>
     “What was going through your head as you crossed the finish line?”<br/>
     “I was just really excited I guess.  I know Skidd’s watching, and I just wanted him to know everything’s fine, and to rest up.  Can’t wait to see you back on the track, Skidd.”<br/>
     The interviewer turned back to the camera.  “That was our surprise entry Ratchet coming to you live.”</p>
<p>     Sometime later, Ratchet went up to the hotel fell face-first onto the bed.<br/>
     “You certainly were out late,” Clank said.<br/>
     “I couldn’t get away.”  Ratchet yawned.  “The press wanted interviews, the track officials wanted to talk, Don wanted to make me famous…again.  How does Skidd do this every event?”<br/>
     “I thought you would be used to being hounded by press,” Clank said, smiling. <br/>
     “So did I.”<br/>
     “Well, get a good rest tonight.  We must go and find Skidd in the morning.”<br/>
     “I know.”  Ratchet groaned.  “I’m starving.”<br/>
     “You should order some food.”<br/>
     “Yeah, if I can get up and get the menu.  I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.”  Ratchet stared at the ceiling.  “I can’t stop thinking about Skidd.  I wish I knew where he was.”<br/>
     “We will find him.  We do know that Skidd would not miss the event unless it were really important.  We can only speculate so far.”<br/>
     “Who might know what happened to him?  And where are they?”  Ratchet climbed off the bed slowly and looked over the menu.  “Can you check in with the Rangers while I get something to eat?”<br/>
     “I would be happy to.”<br/>
     “I really hope we’re enough.”<br/>
     “Better to have the two of us looking than alert the whole galaxy and cause a panic on social media.  We will find Skidd.  For now, you just worry about taking care of yourself.”<br/>
     “Okay, fair enough.”  Ratchet pulled up the room service on the room’s tablet.  “Fair enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “What?  Ratchet, slow down!”  Grim looked stern.  “Now, <em>why</em> can’t you come back to the garage?”<br/>
     Ratchet gripped the tablet tightly as he took a deep breath and tried to speak slower.  “It’s Skidd.  We don’t know what happened, but he didn’t turn up for the race.  No one knows, Don didn’t want to make a scene.  But we’re not going to rest until we’ve found him, no matter how long it takes.”<br/>
     “We have already been in touch with the Rangers,” Clank said.  “They have agreed to keep an eye out, and they located the former mayor of Novalis on the planet Rilgar.  We will meet him there after checking Skidd’s place of residence.”<br/>
     “Skidd could be in danger.”  Ratchet rubbed the back of his head nervously.  “The whole thing is so weird, it’s unlike him to just disappear.  I don’t want to leave you hanging, but we’ve gotta go.”<br/>
     “I know, kid.  I know.  Go, I’ll be fine until you get back.”<br/>
     “Thanks, Grim.”<br/>
     “I’m proud of you, Ratchet.”<br/>
     Ratchet smiled and ended the call, then turned to Clank.  “Let’s head to Rilgar.”<br/>
     “Are you sure you are sufficiently rested?” Clank asked, looking worried.  “You look like you have not slept enough.”<br/>
     “I’m as rested as I can be.  I’m worried about Skidd.”<br/>
     “I would not doubt that he is alright.  It is very likely Mayor Buckwash knows where he is.  Keep in mind that Skidd McMarx and Don Wonderstar are not close.”<br/>
     “You’ve got a point, Clank.  Well, only one way to find out.”  Ratchet looked up at the towering hotel building.  “Maybe we can come back to this place someday.  I have a feeling we’re gonna need a vacation from our vacation.”</p><p>***</p><p>     “Woah.”  Ratchet stopped the ship in the air and looked at the crowd outside the door.  The press personnel talked into their microphones and flashed their cameras.  Some were on their phones, and some were canvasing the house.  Ratchet glared at them.  “You tell them he’s not feeling well and look what they do!”<br/>
     Clank surveyed the crowd.  “I would not advise trying land right now.”<br/>
     “Yeah, no kidding.  We’ll have to come back later.”<br/>
     Clank looked up at Ratchet.  “We had better go before anyone sees us.”<br/>
     “Well that went great,” Ratchet snarked, flying out into space.<br/>
     “The press will leave eventually.  For now, we will figure out our next move.  After we go and see Mayor Buckwash.”<br/>
     “Yeah.  I know.”  Ratchet sighed.  “Fame, huh?  What a riot!”</p><p>     It didn’t take long for them to find the mayor’s apartment.  Ratchet knocked on the door, relaxing a little knowing they weren’t in a crowded place anymore.<br/>
     Aagnog Buckwash answered.  “Ratchet and Clank.  How nice to see you again.  When the Rangers notified me you were coming I was certainly surprised.”<br/>
     Ratchet nodded.  “We’re sorry for the intrusion, mister mayor.”<br/>
     “You have nothing to be sorry for,” Aagnog said, ushering the duo inside.  “And you can drop all this ‘mayor’ stuff, I’m not mayor of anything anymore.  Novalis has been destroyed, and there’s nothing left for me to do until President Phyronix gives me my new orders.”<br/>
     Ratchet looked at the floor.  He hadn’t known what to do with himself for this long?  How awful.  Would Solana ever recover from losing a populated planet? <br/>
     Clank took charge.  “We would like to speak with Skidd.  Is he here?”<br/>
     “Skidd?  No, he’s not here.  I had thought he was on Kalebo III for that hoverboard show.”<br/>
     “It’s kind of a long story,” Ratchet said.<br/>
     “I tried calling his cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail.  I assumed he was resting.”  Agnogg sat down.  “You don’t think something’s happened, do you?”<br/>
     “I would not worry just yet, Mr. Buckwash,” Clank reassured.  “I am sure there is a logical explanation.”<br/>
     “Exactly,” Ratchet said, trying to reassure both Aagnog and himself.  “The Rangers are keeping an eye out, and we all know they’re the best the galaxy has.  We’ll find him sooner than you think.”<br/>
     Aagnog smiled.  “Yes, yes, I know.  But it’s family’s job to worry.  Would you like some tea?”<br/>
     “Sure,” Ratchet said.  “Can I ask you something?”<br/>
     “Of course.”<br/>
     “When was the last time you saw Skidd?”<br/>
     “Face to face, it’s been a while.  But he sends me videos and holomessages as often as he can.”  Aagnog chuckled as he boiled the water.  “Always busy living it up, that kid.”<br/>
     “What was he doing the last time you heard from him?”<br/>
     “Hoverboard practice a…few weeks ago.  I think he was about to shoot a commercial, he was excited about something.  Although he did seem a little tired.  I suppose being a star is tiring work.”<br/>
     Ratchet smirked.  “You’re right about that.”<br/>
     “I wish I could do more to reply to him, but I’m useless with all the new-fangled technology.  No assistants anymore to help me out with the gadgets and doohickeys.  If only I could get him to come over for a cup of tea once in a while.”<br/>
     “I am sure he would like that,” Clank said.  “We will tell him you want to see him sometime.”<br/>
     “Tell him I just got a new chess board.  I know it’s not what all the cool kids are playing these days, but I’d enjoy the company.”<br/>
    Clank smiled.  “We will.”</p><p>     As Aagnog went to take the kettle off the heat element, Ratchet stood and looked out the window.  The view from the small apartment was probably the best thing about the place. <br/>
     Clank looked up at the wall covered in photos. <br/>
     Aagnog walked in with the teacups.  “How do you like my photo wall?  I had them printed to brighten the place up a little.”<br/>
     “It is very charming.  Is this you and Skidd?”<br/>
     “Ah, yes.  That was when he signed his first contract as a professional hoverboarder.  We always knew he had talent.  Skidd didn’t get sponsored by Gadgetron for nothing.”<br/>
     Ratchet looked at the photos.  “You guys look like you’ve had a lot of good times together.”<br/>
     “We have.  He used to come over all the time, when I had that big fancy office on Novalis.”  Aagnog set a timer.  “When he was little, he always used to spin around in my big chair.”<br/>
     Ratchet laughed.<br/>
     “Skidd would try to come over after school as much as he could.  Ah, he’d sit at my desk and do homework, and we’d play games.  When he grew up and went off racing across Solana, I had to get used to not having him around.”<br/>
     “But you two have remained close,” Clank said slowly.<br/>
     “That we have.  That we have.”  Aagnog’s face fell slightly.  “You will let me know when you’ve found him, won’t you?”<br/>
     “Of course,” Ratchet assured.  “As soon as possible.”</p><p>     The timer went off.  Aagnog brightened.  “There’s the tea.”<br/>
     Ratchet sat down in the armchair.  Although he would have preferred soda over tea any day, it did smell good. <br/>
     “What other interests does Skidd possess?” Clank asked.  “Besides hoverboarding, is there anything he would do when he had the time?”<br/>
     “Oh, the usual.  Video games, reading, more video games.”<br/>
     “Maybe he signed into an online game recently,” Ratchet said.  “May we use your computer?”<br/>
     “Go right ahead,” said Aagnog.  “I’ll finish the tea.  How do you take it?”<br/>
     “Um…”<br/>
     Aagnog laughed.  “I’ll figure something out.”<br/>
     Ratchet immediately found Skidd’s social media and checked his games.  It seemed Skidd hadn’t played anything for a while.  What else might Skidd be doing online?  Vloging?  Ratchet pulled up HoloTube, but there was nothing since Skidd’s last video.  Discouraged, he rested his head on his hands and pondered.<br/>
     “Come over here, have some tea and rest your mind,” Aagnog said.  “You do look tired.”<br/>
     Ratchet smiled slightly and sat in the armchair again.  The tea was hot, and somehow it was relaxing.  The armchair was comfortable enough to fall asleep in.<br/>
     “So, what kind of books does Skidd enjoy reading?” Clank asked.<br/>
     “I saw him reading a charisma book once, no doubt the recommendation of his agent.  Otherwise, I think he mostly reads about hoverboarding…oh, and poetry.”<br/>
     Ratchet cocked his head and raised his eyebrow.<br/>
     “Ratchet,” Clank said, turning to his friend.  “Would you say a library might be a viable place to look for Skidd?”<br/>
     “Maybe.  But there must be hundreds of libraries in the galaxy.”<br/>
     “I am sure the Rangers would be able to find him faster than we would.  It would certainly help narrow down the search.”<br/>
     “I gotta admit, I never expected books would help us.”<br/>
     Clank smiled.  “There is a lot to be said for reading.”<br/>
     “I should never have doubted you.”  Ratchet drained the mug and stood up.  “We’d better be on our way.  You’ve given us a great lead, Mr. Buckwash.  Thanks for the tea.”<br/>
     “Drop by anytime,” Aagnog said.  “It does get lonely here.”<br/>
     “We would be happy to,” Clank said.</p><p>***</p><p>     “I see.”  Elaris leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms as she pondered the situation.  “Well, it won’t be a problem for us to search the libraries.  We’ll get on it as soon as possible.”<br/>
     Ratchet brightened, glad that Elaris had been able to meet with them on such short notice.<br/>
     “Will the library allow us to look at the security camera footage without causing a fuss?” Clank asked.<br/>
     “I think so,” Elaris said turning back to the computer and adjusting her headset.  “If the Galactic Rangers want them to be discreet, they’ll be discreet.  Now, as long as you’re here, I’d like to ask you some questions.”<br/>
     “Fire away,” Ratchet said.<br/>
     “Where was Skidd’s last known position?  Are we to assume it’s the last racetrack he attended?”<br/>
     “Kalebo III’s hoverboarding track,” Don piped in on speaker phone.  “We traveled together, then Skidd bailed.”<br/>
     “What about a ship?”  Elaris typed something into the computer.  “Would he have access to a ship?”<br/>
     “He has a licence.  And he does have a personal hovership on Rilgar.”<br/>
     “Is it still there?”<br/>
     “We were unable to check Skidd’s home,” Clank said.  “We…did not consider how much press there would be.”<br/>
      “Fair enough,” Elaris said, typing something rapidly.  “Would he ever take a grav-train or a taxi?”<br/>
     “I’da known if he had taken a grav-train,” Don growled.  “Fans would have been surrounding him.  It almost would have been easier for him to take off on a hoverboard.  But a taxi…I’m not connected enough to find out.”<br/>
     “Hmm.”  Elaris leaned back again.  “Was anything missing, or damaged around the time of Skidd’s disappearance?”<br/>
     “What are you implying?” Don asked sharply.<br/>
     “I am sure Elaris is trying to rule out the scenario of Skidd’s being kidnapped,” Clank said.<br/>
    Elaris nodded.   “It’s just so we can cover all our bases,” she explained apologetically.<br/>
     “Nothing was damaged, and nothing was missing, including Skidd’s hoverboard.  Oh, wait.  His headphones were missing.  But he’s always wearing those when he’s not on the track.”<br/>
     “Thanks for all the info, Don.”  Elaris turned back to the duo sitting in front of her.  “Now, do any of you have anything more that could help us?  Did Skidd leave a note or something?”<br/>
     “Yeah, I forgot!”  Ratchet reached into his pocket and pulled out the note.<br/>
     Elaris looked it over.  “If I have some more samples of Skidd’s handwriting, I can analyze this.  It’ll help rule out kidnapping.”<br/>
     “I’ll transmit some as soon as possible,” Don said.  “Now, I’ve gotta go smooth things over with the press.  That’s two conferences Skidd has missed so far.  Wrenchy, find him.  And find him fast.”  There was a click as Don ended the call.<br/>
     “He sounds fun,” Elaris said, smirking.<br/>
     “Tell me about it,” Ratchet said, rolling his eyes.<br/>
     “Thank you, Elaris,” Clank said.  “Please let us know what you can deduce from the note, and the library footage.”<br/>
     “For sure.”  Elaris looked uncomfortable.  “I…have to ask.  Has Skidd ever done anything like this before?”<br/>
     “Never,” Ratchet said firmly.  “Skidd always keeps his commitments.”<br/>
     “Did he seem odd in any way the last time you guys talked?”<br/>
     “No,” Ratchet pondered.  “But it <em>has</em> been a while.”<br/>
     “Well, I guess I’ve got all I can.  At least, I will when Don sends me those documents.  When I have something, you’ll be the first to know.”  Elaris’ face fell slightly when she looked at Ratchet.  “You look really tired.  Are you okay?”<br/>
     “I’m fine,” Ratchet said, trying to sound confident.  “Just a little anxious.”<br/>
     “Why don’t you guys stay here for the night?”<br/>
     “I don’t know.  We should go check Skidd’s house again.”<br/>
     “Maybe Elaris is right,” Clank said.  “We both could use a rest.”<br/>
     “Besides,” Elaris said.  “My intel says there’s still press surrounding the house.”<br/>
     “Oh, come on!”  Ratchet crossed his arms.  “Don’t they have other things to report on?”<br/>
     “We’ll keep an eye on that too, let you know when it’s all clear to move in.  In the meantime, I might have something for you by morning.”<br/>
     Ratchet took a deep breath.  “Okay.  Thanks, Elaris.”<br/>
     “We will head to the room now,” Clank said.  “See you in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>     “Clank?  Clank, wake up.”<br/>
     Clank opened his eyes.  “Is it morning already?”<br/>
     “My phone went off.  Elaris just sent me this.”  Ratchet showed Clank a security video on his phone. <br/>
     “Is that Skidd?”  Clank looked closer.  “What is he wearing?”<br/>
     “I guess he didn’t want to be recognized.”<br/>
     “Hmm.  This is dated four days ago.”<br/>
     “What?”  Ratchet looked back at the video and groaned.  “I thought we had a better lead than that.  Let’s go talk to Elaris.”<br/>
     “Hold on.  You must eat first.”<br/>
     Ratchet sighed.  “Fair enough.”<br/>
     “Did you sleep better?”<br/>
     “A little.”<br/>
     Clank looked worried.  “Are you sure you are okay to drive?”<br/>
     “I’ll be fine.  But I really should get some coffee.”</p><p>     Elaris saw the duo approach.  “Morning, guys.  How are you two doing?”<br/>
     “We have received your security video,” Clank said.<br/>
     “Great.  I’m sorry it’s not more help.  That was the only time we could catch Skidd on camera.  He hasn’t gone near a library since this one.”<br/>
     “It’s still a lead I guess,” Ratchet said.  “We’re gonna head there soon.”<br/>
     “Perfect.”  Elaris thought for a second.  “I’ll keep an eye on the press situation.  We could try to derail them, make a window for you two.  But it’d take some time.”<br/>
     “We’ll have to work it out later,” Ratchet said.  “Anything else?”<br/>
     “Yes.  You’re right about one thing.  This wasn’t a kidnapping.”  Elaris pulled some documents up on the tablet.  “Skidd’s handwriting on the note is identical to the samples Don sent me.”<br/>
     “Well, that’s good.  But why would he run off?”<br/>
     “Try calling Skidd’s house before going anywhere.  If you come up empty, give the library a shot.”<br/>
     “You have been a big help, Elaris.  Thank you.” Clank said.<br/>
     “No problem.  I’ve got to get going.  Good luck.”</p><p>     After getting breakfast and refueling, the duo made it to the Aleero City Public Library.<br/>
     “Wow, you weren’t kidding, Clank.”  Ratchet looked all around the building.  “It’s huge.”<br/>
     “Let me do the talking,” Clank said.  “I know my way around.”<br/>
     “Pssst, Clank!” someone whispered.<br/>
     Clank turned around and smiled at the robotic librarian waving at him.  She blinked her eyes a few times before leaning flirtatiously on the desk.<br/>
     “We just got copies of <span class="u">Advanced Mechanics of Space Shuttles</span>,” she giggled.  “I saved one for you.”<br/>
     Clank laughed.  “You are absolutely wonderful, Doreen.  Thank you.”<br/>
     Doreen giggled again.<br/>
     Ratchet smirked and nudged Clank.<br/>
     Clank cleared his throat.  “But there is something I must ask you first.  It is a matter of official Galactic Ranger business.”<br/>
     Doreen’s mouth dropped open.  “Oooooh!  I heard something was going on.  What do you need?  I can help.”<br/>
     “We must obtain a record of check-outs within the last week.  As well as your security camera footage.”<br/>
     “Come back here.  I’ll have to talk to the boss, but I’m sure it’ll be no problem.  Especially for you, Clank.”<br/>
     Clank smiled and hopped off the desk to follow Doreen.</p><p>     “I never would have thought we’d be looking at library security footage.”  Ratchet skipped to the date Elaris had given them.<br/>
     “I did not either.” Clank said. <br/>
     Ratchet nodded and leaned on his elbow.  “How’s the search coming?”<br/>
     “Almost there.  I never would have believed that Aleero City Library could have this much traffic.”<br/>
     “Guess everyone likes reading as much as you.”  Ratchet looked closer at the monitor.  “Yep, that’s the same video alright.  Skidd was here four days ago.”<br/>
     “I have something,” Clank said after several minutes.  “Skidd borrowed three books, on the same date as the footage.  One of them is a volume of Solana’s planets.”<br/>
     “Hmmm…”  Ratchet pulled up the library catalogue.  “Which volume?”<br/>
     “Volume Four.”<br/>
     “Wow…lots of uninhabited planets in this one.  I wonder….  Let’s call Elaris.  Skidd may be hiding out on an uninhabited planet.”<br/>
     “That…is a possibility.  But why would Skidd miss the race to go to an uninhabited planet?”<br/>
     “I know it sounds weird, but it’s the only lead we’ve got.”<br/>
     “Alright.  We will follow up with Don, and then contact Elaris.”<br/>
     “Sounds good.  I’m gonna grab another coffee.”</p><p>     “We have a request,” Clank said to the monitor.  “Could you patrol those areas, paying close attention to the planets?”<br/>
     Elaris scanned the list.  “We can try.  There are quite a few here.  Actually, I was about to give you a call.  The press finally left.  You should be free to check Skidd’s house now.”<br/>
     “Great,” Ratchet said.  “I’ll feel better after we’ve looked there.  Thanks again, Elaris.”<br/>
     “Good luck.”  Elaris ended the call.<br/>
     Ratchet chugged the rest of the iced coffee and tossed the cup into a recycle bin.  “Quick, let’s get going.”<br/>
     “Remember, Ratchet.  This was not a kidnapping.  It is unlikely Skidd is in danger.”<br/>
     “Sure wish it felt that way.”<br/>
     “Checking Skidd’s place of residence might put your mind at ease.”<br/>
     Ratchet sighed.  “I sure hope the reporters are really gone.  Guess I might as well add breaking and entering to my rap sheet.”<br/>
     “We are on business sanctioned by the Galactic Rangers.  We will not be punished for this.”<br/>
     Ratchet nodded and started the ship.</p><p>***</p><p>     “Okay.”  Ratchet looked around and equipped his Trespasser.  They were inside in a few seconds.  The only light came from a screen on the wall.<br/>
     “It is voice-activated,” Clank said.  “Only Skidd can turn on the lights.”<br/>
     “I’ll grab my flashlight,” Ratchet groaned. <br/>
     “Good idea.”<br/>
     Ratchet came back in a few seconds and shone the light around the room.  “Well, it looks like he’s still living here anyway.”<br/>
     Clank looked at the messy room.  “His place looks a lot like your loft.”  He laughed.<br/>
     “Ha ha ha.”  Ratchet moved through the room.  “I wonder when he was here last.”<br/>
     “Don said he and Skidd arrived on Kalebo III together.  That must mean he was here a few days ago.  There should be a clue somewhere.”<br/>
     “There are more books over there.  Wow.  Looks like Skidd enjoys reading as much as you do.”  Ratchet looked at the stack of books.  “Poetry, more poetry, waterboarding for amatures, <em>more</em> poetry….  Well, here are the books he borrowed.  What would he want with all these uninhabited planets?”<br/>
     “There is a computer over there.  I will check Skidd’s search history.”<br/>
     “Good thinking, Clank,” Ratchet said absentmindedly as he scanned the book about Solana.<br/>
     Clank hacked the computer and pulled up the search history. <br/>
     Ratchet checked every planet in the book.  Towards the end, he noticed something different.  A planet that wasn’t exactly uninhabited.<br/>
     “Ratchet!  Look!”<br/>
     Ratchet’s eyes widened as he saw the webpage Clank had pulled up.  “Of course!  He wasn’t after the uninhabited planets at all!”<br/>
     “He has been looking at Pokitaru a lot recently.”  Clank followed a link.  “It looks like he made a reservation at the Jowai Resort.  Although it is not in effect until three weeks tomorrow, it is the best lead we have found so far.”<br/>
     “Alright, let’s head there now.  You contact Felton while I drive.”<br/>
     Sirens blared outside.<br/>
     “This is the police!” someone announced.  “Come out with your hands up!”<br/>
     Ratchet and Clank got down on the floor.<br/>
     “You have <em>got</em> to be kidding me!” Ratchet exclaimed, turning off the flashlight.<br/>
     “There must have been a silent alarm.  Do not worry.  We are Galactic Rangers.  Once we explain the situation-”<br/>
     Ratchet frowned.  “It makes the news by tomorrow that Skidd is missing and the galaxy goes nuts?”<br/>
     Now Clank looked worried.  “Ah…yes.  I suppose so.”<br/>
     “We’re going to have to get out of this another way.”  Ratchet gasped.  “Wait.  Didn’t Don say that Skidd had a ship?  If we can get to the garage, we can borrow it.”<br/>
     “Are you sure that will work?”<br/>
     “Yeah, I think so.  I’m good at hotwiring ships, we’ll be out of there before the police knew what hit them.”  Ratchet made his way to the basement.<br/>
     “I am not sure I like this.”<br/>
     “Me neither, but what choice do we have?”  Ratchet stood up and hurried down the stairs, then turned on the flashlight again.  “May as well add unlawful possession of a vehicle to my citation list too,” he said, smirking.</p><p>     The duo made their getaway.  Skidd’s ship was fast, and they were out of sight before the police could catch up to them.  Ratchet released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.<br/>
     “It concerns me that you hotwired this vehicle so quickly,” Clank said, his eyes narrowing.<br/>
     Ratchet smiled.  “Remind me to tell you the story of the rocket sled incident when I was a kid.  So, Pokitaru.”<br/>
     “I will contact Felton now.  Let us hope our newest lead is useful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Ratchet looked at the sights of Pokitaru.  “I’ve always liked it here.”  <br/>     Clank smiled.  “Even being invaded by blarg and renegade amoeboids?”<br/>     “That was the fun part,” Ratchet joked as he landed the ship.  “Well, here goes nothing.  Let’s hope Felton knows something that could help us.”</p>
<p>     “Hey, Ratchet!  Clank!”  Felton headed up to meet the duo.  “How’s life up in space?”<br/>     Ratchet smiled.  “Ah, you know.  It’s a big job saving the galaxy.”<br/>     “And right now you’re trying to save one guy.  I got your message this morning. That brother of mine sure wasn’t exaggerating when he said you’re a good kid with the right stuff.”<br/>     “I know this is kinda weird.  But Skidd’s our friend.  If you know anything that could help, please tell us.”<br/>     Felton smiled.  “I do know a little something.  And I think you’re gonna like it.”</p>
<p>     “So…he’s been okay this whole time?”  Ratchet stared at the cabin door in disbelief.<br/>     “Oh, yeah.  When he said he needed to get away discreetly for a few days, I just assumed he didn’t want the press annoying him every minute.  Even those celebrity guys need a break.”<br/>     Ratchet nodded.  “Yeah, no kidding.”<br/>     “Didn’t know he was hiding from <em>everyone</em>.  Never thought to ask.”<br/>     Ratchet looked through the window at Skidd lying in the hammock, headphones on and writing something in a big notebook.  “Do you think he’ll mind if we have a word with him?”<br/>     “Only one way to find out.”  Felton knocked on the door loudly.  “Hey, Skidd!”<br/>     Skidd removed his headphones.  “Hi, dude!”<br/>     “You got visitors.”<br/>     Ratchet watched as Skidd paled, and dropped his notebook. <br/>     “Aaaah tell them I’m not here!”<br/>     “That’s gonna be a bit difficult.”<br/>     Skidd hopped out of the hammock but didn’t come to the door.<br/>     “Hey, Skidd,” Ratchet called out.  “Thought you might wanna talk.”<br/>     Skidd relaxed and opened the door.  “Ratchet!  Clank!  Sorry, dudes, I had no idea it was you!”<br/>     “May we come in?” Clank asked.<br/>     “Yeah, totally!”  Skidd stood aside and let the duo in.<br/>     “I’m gonna go check on the fishing.  If there’s anything you need, let me know,” Felton said walking away.<br/>     “Sure thing!”  Skidd closed the door.  “How did you guys find me?” he asked Ratchet and Clank, eyes wide.  “I thought I went, like, super off the grid.  Didn’t think anyone was still looking for me.”<br/>     “That is not true at all,” Clank said.  “Your uncle was getting worried.”<br/>     “Really?”<br/>     “Yeah,” Ratchet said, confused.  “He’s been calling you.”<br/>     “Huh.  I haven’t seen any missed calls.  Oh, I forgot, this place isn’t a great one for cell service.”<br/>     “Good point,” said Ratchet.  “But what about Don?  He’s looking for you too you know.”<br/>     Skidd’s face fell as he pulled himself back up into the hammock.  “Don doesn’t need to know where I am.”<br/>     “Skidd, you left the race.  You left everyone hanging.  It’s not just Don you should be worried about.”<br/>     Skidd sighed.  “You can tell them I’m alright, but I’m not coming back yet.”<br/>     “But why?”<br/>     “I’m not feeling well, and I’m not going back until I am.”  Skidd leaned back and closed his eyes.  “Now if you dudes don’t mind, I gotta get some sleep.”<br/>     Ratchet looked around as he walked to the door.  “Yeah.  Sure, Skidd.”</p>
<p>     Ratchet looked at the sunset, leaning against a rock.  Well, Skidd was alright.  Sort of.  But what was he hiding?  <br/>     Clank approached.  “I just spoke with Felton.  He is more than happy to give us accommodation for the night.”<br/>     “Great.”  Ratchet crossed his arms.  “I think we’re going to need it.  For a few nights.”<br/>     “We know that Skidd is alright.  What is our next move?”<br/>     “Skidd’s not telling us everything.”  Ratchet looked determined.  “I’m not leaving until we figure out what’s really wrong.”<br/>     “You do not believe what he said about not feeling well?”<br/>     “No.  Well, yeah, but…if he wasn’t feeling well, he wouldn’t have posted that he was coming to the race.”  Ratchet frowned.  “Heck, he probably wouldn’t have missed the race at all!  Skidd doesn’t just let his fans down without good reason.”<br/>     “Will Skidd tell <em>us</em> anything?”<br/>     Ratchet sighed.  “I don’t know, he seemed pretty upset when we left the shack.”<br/>     Clank cocked his head to the side.  “He looked like you when you have a bad day.”<br/>     Ratchet straightened up.  “How so?”<br/>     “The way everything was out of place.  Did you see all the paper strewn across the floor, and the computer that was left on?  When you have a bad day, all you want to do is lie down.  You do not read over schematics or build anything.  You leave everything in disarray, and you certainly do not want to work in the garage.”<br/>     “That’s true.”  Ratchet’s gaze softened.  “I didn’t notice.”<br/>     “Perhaps we should go easy on Skidd.  Promise not to tell the fans, if he tells us the truth.”<br/>     “It’s worth a shot.  Let’s go see him.”<br/>     Clank held up his hand.  “Tomorrow, I should think.  All part of going easy on him.”<br/>     “Okay then.”  Ratchet leaned back against the rock and locked his hands behind his head.  “So, should we resume our vacation for a little while?”<br/>     “There are many things to do on Pokitaru.  May I suggest fishing?”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Ratchet opened his eyes and yawned.  The first thing he saw was Clank sitting at the desktop computer.  “Morning, Clank.”<br/>     Clank turned around.  “Good morning, Ratchet.  Sleep well?”<br/>     “Yeah, finally.”  Ratchet sat up, rubbing his head.  “What time is it?”<br/>     “It is almost midday.”<br/>     “No kidding.”<br/>     “You needed the sleep.  I have contacted the Rangers and told them everything.  I have also been busy uploading our holo-pictures.”  Clank gestured to the computer.  “You might want to take a look at my social media sometime today.”<br/>     “I’ll keep that in mind.  C’mon, we’d better go check on Skidd.”  Ratchet hopped out of bed.  “Hope he’s not still upset at us.”<br/>     “Then I must insist you get something to eat.”<br/>     “Uh-huh.”  Ratchet pushed the door open, squinting at the bright light.  He waved drowsily at Felton as he headed to the shack.<br/>     “Do not forget to take a tactful line of speech.  We must approach the situation calmly.”<br/>     “I know.  Believe me, I know.  I hope I don’t screw it up.”  Ratchet knocked on the door and waited.  “Where is he?”<br/>     “I do not know.  Strange for him to have the blinds drawn at this hour.”<br/>     “He’s sleeping in later than me.”  Ratchet rubbed the back of his head, staring at the closed-up shack.  “Maybe we should come back later.  At least we have more time to think about what to say.  I feel like we’ve only got one shot at this, you know?”<br/>     “I understand.  And I agree.  We must think about this carefully.”<br/>     Ratchet pulled Clank up onto his back and walked around.  “We do know that he’s not feeling well.  So…how do we respond to that?”<br/>     “Let him know there is nothing wrong with not feeling at your best.”<br/>     “Okay.  Then what?”<br/>     “Let him know the fans want him to get better.”<br/>     “Hm.”<br/>     “And let him know that <em>we</em> want him to get better.  We are his friends after all.”<br/>     “Yeah.  Maybe then he’ll tell us what the problem is.”  Ratchet sighed.  “I wish we knew.  What if something’s really wrong?”<br/>     “That is a possible scenario, but worrying will not help.  You cannot afford to lose more sleep.”<br/>     “I guess.  No, you’re right.  I’ll be really glad when this whole thing is resolved.”</p>
<p>     “Hey, kids!”  Felton was nearby, setting up the barbeque.  “I just caught some puffoids.  Lunch is in twenty minutes.”<br/>     “I guess we should stop to eat now, huh?” Ratchet said.<br/>     “That would be a good idea,” Clank responded.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     “How many more times do we have to check this shack?”  Ratchet leaned against the door.  “We’ve been at it all day!”<br/>     “We are done,” Clank said.  He gestured upwards.<br/>     Ratchet glanced at the roof.  Skidd was sitting on it, staring out at the sunset and wearing headphones.  “Get ready, Clank,” Ratchet said to his friend.  “I’m going up.”  He swung Clank onto his back and climbed up to the roof.<br/>     Skidd jumped when he saw the duo.  He removed his headphones.  “How’d you do that?”<br/>     Ratchet smiled.  “Galactic Rangers, remember?”<br/>     Skidd laughed softly.<br/>     “What are you doing up here?” Clank asked, hopping off Ratchet’s back and looking up at Skidd.<br/>     “Didn’t want to stay inside anymore,” Skidd muttered.<br/>     “Skidd…”  Ratchet paused and took a deep breath.  “We’re worried about you.”<br/>     Skidd shook his head.  “Not this again, dudes.”<br/>     “We’re not trying to get you leave Pokitaru or anything.  We just…wanna talk.  Why here?”<br/>     Skidd shrugged.  “It’s the most private, habited planet I can think of.”<br/>     “Yeah, I guess.”<br/>     “Look, you can’t tell Don, okay?”<br/>     “Where you are?  Don’t worry, we wouldn’t do that.”<br/>     “No.  Well, yeah, but…you dudes are my friends.  And I can’t say that about everyone.”<br/>     Ratchet smiled.<br/>     “My fans are radical, but they only show up to get an autograph or a picture or something.  I just can’t deal with that right now.  If Don knows, then everybody knows, and I don’t….”<br/>     Clank blinked.  “You do not want to be around anyone unless they <em>care</em> about you.”<br/>     Skidd nodded.<br/>     “Why not go to your uncle?” Clank pressed gently.<br/>     “I wanted to.  But Don knows where he lives, and he’d come running the second he could.  I know running off was stupid.  I just needed to get away and take a deep breath.  I couldn’t deal with all the cameras and the press and….”<br/>     “Have you tried talking to Don?” Ratchet asked.<br/>     “And interrupt my ‘cool’ persona?”  Skidd shook his head.  “Don won’t let me do any public appearances or anything unless I’m having fun and being cool.  Every time I want to post to social media, he checks it to make sure it’s cool enough.  I can’t tell anyone when I’m feeling low.”<br/>     “That’s not fair at all!” Ratchet said, his eyes flashing.<br/>     “It’s all part of being famous, dude.”<br/>     “But the Rangers are famous, and no one checks on my personal social media.  This isn’t good, Skidd.  You need to talk to Don.”<br/>     Skidd looked out at the water.<br/>     Ratchet sighed.  “Do you remember when Novalis got destroyed?”<br/>     Skidd’s eyes widened.  “Yeah.  It was all over Solana’s news.”<br/>     “It’s still hard to think about.  I felt like everything was my fault.  I felt like everyone was against me.  And a lot of people probably were.”  Ratchet looked down at the wooden roof.  “I knew the Rangers wanted me to come back and try to fix things, but I couldn’t.  I couldn’t do much of anything.  I just…went back to Veldin.  But then, out of nowhere, Clank showed up and helped me get back on my feet.”<br/>     “Being upset is okay,” Clank said.  “But stressing is not good for you.  And hiding it is even worse.”<br/>     “Clank’s right.  Look, even if Don doesn’t want you to stop being cool, you can still talk to someone.  We found you on Aridia because of the infobot you sent to your uncle.  You can always send a personal message to me or Clank, or to anyone who can help.  Sometimes, just talking is enough.”<br/>     “Yeah, I guess.  I just wish I could like, express myself a little more, or stay home from a party once in a while.  Or record the spoken word I really want to say.”<br/>     Ratchet’s eyes widened.  “Record the what now?”<br/>     Skidd smiled.  “You dudes don’t know?  No worries, it’s pretty new.  Come with me.”</p>
<p>     Skidd led the duo inside and pulled something up on the computer.  “Like a month ago, I released my first album.  Twelve radical spoken word tracks, all written and read by me.”<br/>     “Cool.” Ratchet said.  “How come I didn’t hear about it?”<br/>     “You were probably busy saving the galaxy.  And besides, it wasn’t a best seller or anything.  Don says I did solid for my first CD, but it never really seemed like enough.”<br/>     “I’ll definitely check it out.  Maybe you can do more of what you want on the next one.”<br/>     “Not if Don has anything to say about it.  The first one was all about the radical life of hoverboarding.  But that’s all it is.  It falls pretty flat.”  <br/>     “What’s it called?”<br/>     “Radical.”  Skidd gathered all the stray papers in the room and placed them on the desk.  “This is what I want to say.  Deep down, this is what I want the fans to hear, man.”<br/>     “Wow.  How long did all that take to write?”<br/>     “Like three days.”  Skidd hopped into the hammock.  “As long as I’ve been on Pokitaru.”<br/>     “Cool.”<br/>     “Go ahead and read some if you want.  I’m not sure they’ll ever be recorded anyway.”  Skidd yawned, putting his headphones on and closing his eyes.  “I need some rest.  I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”<br/>     Ratchet looked around the shack.  “Hey, Skidd?”<br/>     “Hm?”<br/>     “Mind if I check something on the computer real quick?” he asked, winking at Clank.<br/>     “Yeah, no problem.”<br/>     “Cool.  Thanks.”<br/>     Clank sat down next to the computer with all the loose paper.</p>
<p>     “Let’s see,” Ratchet muttered to himself as he signed onto social media.  He snickered at the top post, a security cam video of a failed spaceship hijacking.  After hitting the like button, he scrolled a little further before remembering what Clank said about tagging him in something.  Ratchet opened his notifications and to his surprise, found a video reposted from Clank’s account to the official Galactic Ranger account, of their day on Rilgar when he coached the kids on believing in themselves.  He glanced at Clank, smiling, but Clank was still absorbed in Skidd’s poetry.  Unable to help himself, he scrolled down and read some comments – most of which were praising his abilities to talk to kids.  Ratchet liked the post and reposted it to his page, but had to remind himself not to get too distracted.  He went to the trending section of the newsfeed, found Skidd’s name, and scrolled through the numerous posts speculating what was wrong with Skidd.  After a few seconds, Ratchet found the interview he did after winning the race, which to his pleasure had over 16 000 comments and reposts.  Ratchet opened a new tab and signed on to HoloTube, finding the same interview.  He did the same thing on three more social media websites.</p>
<p>     “Clank?  Hey, Clank?”  Ratchet shook his sleeping friend gently.<br/>     Clank opened his eyes.  “I must have dozed off.”<br/>     Ratchet put the computer in sleep mode.  “We’d better get back to our cabin,” Ratchet whispered.  “How was Skidd’s spoken word?”<br/>     “It would make a stellar album, I am sure of it.”<br/>     Ratchet placed Clank on his back, and sneaked out of the room.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     The next morning, Ratchet knocked loudly on the door.<br/>     “Are you sure it is not too early to see Skidd?” Clank asked.<br/>     “I just don’t want him staying in bed all day.”  Ratchet knocked again.<br/>     Skidd opened the door, leaning against it’s frame.  “Hey.  You’re like, mega early.”<br/>     “We know, and we’re sorry, but we’ve got a really busy day.”<br/>     “Nah, I’m staying in here.  This spoken word isn’t gonna write itself.”<br/>     “Although your poetry is excellent,” Clank said, “There is something important we need to do today.”<br/>     Ratchet nodded.  “And it starts with my showing you something.  I need your computer again.”<br/>     Confused, Skidd stood aside and let Ratchet and Clank in.<br/>     Ratchet awakened the computer.<br/>     Skidd smirked.  “Woah, dude.  That’s a lot of tabs.”<br/>     “Check it out.”  Ratchet played the interview.<br/>     Skidd smiled.  “Thanks for covering for me, man.”<br/>     “No worries.  But that’s not all.  Look.”  Ratchet scrolled down.  “I knew you didn’t want to sign on to social media, so I had to go in through my accounts.  Read the comments.”<br/>     Skidd did as Ratchet prompted.<br/>     “I know fans get excited when you’re around, and I know they always want you to sign an autograph.  But you’re not just famous because you’re a hoverborder.  They think you’re a good guy, not just a cool guy.  Not all the other hoverboarders are as great a guy as you.  I should know, some of them really wanted to bump me off the track during the race.”<br/>     Skidd changed to the other tab, surprised.<br/>     “There’s a lot more where that came from.  Your fans are worried, and not about your winning streak.”<br/>     Skidd read the comments for a couple of minutes.  Then he blushed and looked at the ground.  “I didn’t know they’d miss me that much.”<br/>     “You make hoverboarding cooler, Skidd.”<br/>     Skidd smiled and looked back up.  Suddenly his face changed.  “What’s that comment there?  ‘Did you hear someone broke into Skidd’s house?  Hope he’s okay.’”<br/>     Ratchet’s eyes widened.  “Aaaah…about that…see, Clank and I….”<br/>     “We were worried,” Clank said.  “We figured your home would give us a clue as to where you were.  We used our Tresspasser, so as not to damage any locks.”<br/>     “But the alarm picked us up anyway.”  Ratchet shifted nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  “We’re sorry, Skidd.”<br/>     Skidd paused.  “You dudes were really worried, huh?”<br/>     “You have no idea.”<br/>     Skidd smiled at the duo again.  “Thanks.”<br/>     Ratchet smiled back, but quickly turned his attention to the break-in.  “We have to settle this immediately.  The world freaking out is exactly what Don didn’t want.  I hope we’re not too late.”<br/>     “I got this,” Skidd said.  “Guess I needed to use my social media again sooner or later.”  He signed on to his account and posted a message to his fans about the break-in.  Comments and likes started appearing immediately.<br/>     “Phew,” Ratchet said.  “I really hope they believe the alarm was tripped by accident when we were visiting.”<br/>     “They will,” Clank said.  “And they will move on to the next big story.  You will be able to focus on feeling better, Skidd.”<br/>     “Now what do you say to going out?” Ratchet asked.  “The fishing’s really good here.”<br/>     Skidd pondered for a second.  “Okay, okay, you win.  Guess I could use some sunshine.”<br/>     “Let’s get going.  We could all use a fun vacation!”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     “And then I was like, ‘Woah, dude!  You must have the munchies something fierce!”  <br/>     Ratchet laughed.<br/>     Skidd leaned back as the campfire crackled.  “But the best part was, he had no idea they were spicy.  It was hilarious, man!  Hilarious!  He almost dove right into the chocolate fountain trying to stop the burn!”<br/>     “That would have been quite the news story,” Clank said.<br/>     “It’s nice to know the full story behind that weird photo I saw,” Ratchet said.  “I laughed at that for like four days!”<br/>     “Apollo sure didn’t,” Skidd said.  “He was really stressed.  He doesn’t usually race me that hard, but I think he wanted to win to redeem himself.”<br/>     “He’s not the only one who needs to redeem himself!” said a voice.<br/>     The three spun around.<br/>     Skidd’s eyes widened.  “Don?”  <br/>     “Sorry!” Felton said, coming running.  He stopped, trying to catch his breath.  “I tried to stop him.”<br/>     Skidd looked at Ratchet.  <br/>     “We didn’t call him,” Ratchet said.  <br/>     “How’d you find me?” Skidd asked, turning back to Don.<br/>     “You left your location tag on, genius.  I saw your post on social media.  And <em>you</em>,” Don said, glaring at Ratchet.  “What happened to keeping me in the loop, huh?  I’d hoped you’d bring Skidd home sooner.  I can’t keep up these lies for much longer, even I can’t sell <em>that</em> much.”<br/>     “Allow us to explain,” Clank said.<br/>     “I’ll be glad to hear it on the way back to Kalebo.  Skidd, you’re gonna have a lot of apologies to make, starting with your sponsors, the press, the fans….”  Don shook his head.  “I can’t do all the work here, you gotta keep up your image!  Fun’s over, let’s get you started on that press conference.”<br/>     “No.”<br/>     “Excuse me?”<br/>     “That’s enough, Don.”<br/>     “As I said,” Clank piped up again.  “Allow us to explain.”  <br/>     Skidd smiled at Clank as the small robot backed off.  “Look, I know leaving wasn’t my best idea.”<br/>     “Oh, you think?!” Don snapped.<br/>     “I’m sorry.  It was just supposed to be for a few hours, but I couldn’t come back.”<br/>     “Why not?!”<br/>     “Because I can’t do this anymore.  You’re running my whole life, man!”<br/>     Don rubbed his head and closed his eyes.  “Skidd, you’re famous.  I have to be here to make sure you don’t say or do something problematic.”<br/>     Skidd crossed his arms.  “So you don’t trust me?”<br/>     “That’s not what I’m saying,” Don said quickly, holding up his hands.<br/>     “Then back off for once, Don.  I can’t just be <em>cool</em> all the time.  I can’t feel cool every second!”<br/>     Don sighed.  “I just want the fans to see the best side of you.”<br/>     “They don’t have to see the best side of me all the time.  I’m <em>done</em>.  I’m doing it my way now.”<br/>     “This isn’t exactly a good start.”<br/>     “Then you’ll just have to trust me.”  Skidd’s eyes narrowed.  “There are plenty of agents out there, you know.”<br/>     Don’s eyes widened.  “Okay.  Y-you can have a trial run.  But don’t do anything like this again.  Now where can I get some cell service around here?”</p>
<p>     Ratchet leaned back and relaxed, looking up at the sunset.<br/>     “One for the album,” Clank said, snapping a photo of him.<br/>     Ratchet laughed.<br/>     “Get one of me,” Skidd said.  “It’s probably time to let the fans know I’m feeling better.”<br/>     “About time,” Don said, shaking his phone and glaring at the reception bars.  “We’re headed to Kerwan in two weeks.”  <br/>     “You sure you’re okay, Skidd?” asked Ratchet.<br/>     “Aw, yeah, I’ll be fine.”  Skidd’s face fell.  “I think.”<br/>     “You will have two weeks of controlling your own social media to decide,” Clank reminded him, readying the camera.  “Smile.”<br/>     Skidd flashed a smile.  “Ratchet, get in with me on this next one.”<br/>     Ratchet scooted closer to Skidd and posed for the picture.<br/>     “I will post this to social media when we return to Veldin,” Clank said.<br/>     “He’s becoming quite the social media junkie,” Ratchet said.<br/>     Clank smiled.  “Hashtag, impromptu vacation!” <br/>     Ratchet laughed.<br/>     “Take a video,” Felton said.  “See if your followers will like this.”  <br/>     Clank switched to video mode as Felton whipped out a banjo and started singing a camp song.  He panned around the island, catching the campfire, Skidd, Ratchet…and Don standing precariously on some railings, holding his phone in the air and about to fall over.<br/>     “WOOAAAAH!”  Crash!  <br/>     “You okay, Don?” Skidd asked.<br/>     Don looked up from the shattered crates.  “No.  Cell.  SERVICE!”<br/>     “Ya don’t need cell phones to relax!” said Felton.<br/>     Clank flipped the camera so the lens was facing him.  “I suppose we will not be posting this one.”<br/>     “Don’t even think about it!” Don said.<br/>     Ratchet and Skidd laughed out loud as Clank turned off the video.<br/>     “Man, this place is great,” Skidd said.  “Don’t tell Don, but I wish I didn’t have to leave yet.”<br/>     “Hey, this place is always operating,” Felton said.  “Hopefully this isn’t the last time you’ll visit.  We could use more vacationers.  Business isn’t exactly at its peak during the offseason.”<br/>     “Maybe I can make this my hangout spot.  Do some fishing, swimming…it’s a gnarly inspiration for spoken word too.”<br/>     “I’m totally coming back here,” Ratchet said.  “When Grim gives me some more time off.”<br/>     “My next party would be the bomb if I had it at the resort.”  Skidd brightened.  “And I think I’m gonna need a party real soon.  Hey, Don!  How about a gathering on Pokitaru?!”<br/>     Don walked over to the group.  “I can arrange that.  But no parties until after the Kerwan Cup.”<br/>     “It’s not for now,” Skidd said.  “It’s for the album launch.”<br/>     Don smiled.  “You wrote more spoken word?  That’s great!  Your fans will love it!  Alright, I’ll set up a meeting with the label.”  He whipped out his phone again, promptly frowning when he remembered there was no service.<br/>     “Remember, Don,” Skidd said.  “I’m not going to let you change anything.”<br/>     “Right,” Don said, unenthused.<br/>     “You have no need to worry,” Clank said.  “Skidd’s poetry is a hidden gem.”<br/>     “Hey, if you’re having the launch party here, I have a few ideas,” Ratchet said.  “Actually, I think I have a lot of ideas.”<br/>     “I’m listening,” Don said.<br/>     Ratchet smiled.  “I’m gonna need to use the computer.”<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Phew!”  Ratchet dropped down onto his bed.  “What a day!”<br/>
     “I do not know which day this week has been more tiring,” Clank said.<br/>
     Ratchet closed his eyes and stretched.  “I wish we were back on Pokitaru.  Felton didn’t make us do any heavy lifting or proton scrubs.”<br/>
     “Perhaps.  But we do have responsibilities here.”<br/>
     “I know,” Ratchet said, turning to look out the window.  “At least we can watch the Kerwan Cup in a few days.”<br/>
     Clank dropped down near Ratchet’s bed and relaxed. <br/>
     Ratchet’s phone dinged.  “And, at least we have service again.”  He checked it and smiled.  “It’s Skidd.  I think he reposted your photos.”<br/>
     “What did he say?” Clank asked, hopping up onto the bed.<br/>
     Ratchet smiled gently as he read Skidd’s post.  “’Hey, dudes.  First of all, I’d like to apologize for disappearing on you like that.  It wasn’t exactly fun times.  But if it hadn’t happened, I may never have known just how radical you guys really are.  Thanks for all your comments and support.  Oh, and if you’re not feeling well, the warm air of Pokitaru and some good company at Jowai Resort is the best thing for you, trust me!’”<br/>
     “I see Skidd has tagged the resort account you made.”<br/>
     “That reminds me,” Ratchet said, signing in to the account.  “Woah!  All those followers….”<br/>
     “I see,” Clank said.  “It was a good idea, Ratchet.  I am sure business will be booming now.”<br/>
     “I hope so.  Maybe Felton can host some other events.”  Ratchet brightened.  “Maybe the Rangers can have a celebration or something there!”<br/>
     “We will have to see about that one.  We can bring it up in the next meeting.”<br/>
     “Yeah.  I’m ready for things to go back to normal for a little while.”</p>
<p>     CRASH!  BANG!  CLATTER!  “RATCHET!”<br/>
     Ratchet cringed.  “Aaaaah…did I misplace something?”<br/>
     “You had better get down there before Grim comes up here,” Clank said.<br/>
     “This is gonna be awkward.”  Ratchet equipped his swingshot.<br/>
     Clank laughed.<br/>
     Ratchet glanced at the signed hoverboard.  He smiled as he used his swingshot and dropped to the ground level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Ratchet and Clank, which is trademarked by Sony/Insomniac Games.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>